


The Apprentice

by artemis_gaunt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Kylo, F/M, Look if you like the light side, Manipulative Kylo, Sith Kylo, Sith Rey, eventual character deaths, eventual dark Rey, probably not the fic for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_gaunt/pseuds/artemis_gaunt
Summary: The death of Supreme Leader Snoke was supposed to bring balance, but now, Kylo Ren has the opportunity to take the apprentice he wants, whether she wants to or not. Now he must show her that her beloved Resistance only wanted her for her power, whereas he desires something more. Rey must find herself quickly, before she is seduced to the dark side, and Kylo Ren. Can she save what little of Ben Solo is left?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Apprentice

“Ben!”

Kylo Ren looked over, his long lost name striking through him. His teeth were grit tightly as he continued to push back against the Praetorian guard who held him tightly in a vice grip, the sizzle of their blades getting ever closer to his ear. His eyes darted to her, there she was, in all her glory, panting hard as the unfortunate guard behind her dropped to the floor in pieces. Her eyes wide, fear, confusion, passion all swirling around in there, their thoughts a rapid quickfire of attack and defense, but always around the other. He could have been blindfolded and he’d know where she was, the same could be said for Rey. Not even a second had passed as all these thoughts swirled in his head before he could see her plan, giving the slightest of nods as she threw his grandfather's saber to him, catching it with ease as he ignited it behind him, drilling through the guards eye before he felt him release, dropping to the ground, an empty husk now that his force had gone. 

He didn’t know what to say to her, so many thoughts ran through his head as he watched her move towards the peering glass she had been standing before only moments before. She was saying something, he resisted the urge to ask her to repeat herself as the adrenaline passed, and his thoughts were collected again. “No.” He said firmly, watching her. He tucked both sabers to his belt as Rey froze, turning to look at him, the confusion clearly evident as he watched her, it would have to be something they worked on later. 

“No?” She questioned. 

Another thing to work on. “ **No**.” He repeated firmly. “You’re holding on, don’t you see? We have to let them die, all of them. Then it’ll just be you and me, and we’ll make things right.” Ben said, his head turning slightly to the throne. Part of Snoke still sat upon it, and his mouth twisted into a snarl, flicking his wrist slightly as he watched with satisfaction as Snoke fell to the floor. It was liberating, like a pressure being released from his mind, a tension from his body gone. Nothing could stop him now. “It’s mine… Ours.” He said, turning to look at Rey, he could see tears running down her cheeks, that was good. Emotion. He had tried so long to bury his, thinking it was a hindrance, now he could see that the opposite was true, Snoke had every right to fear him. 

“Ben.. Please, please don’t do this.” Rey begged. It caused him to shiver, light electricity running down his spine. He wanted her to do it again, beg, he liked it, but that name, he wanted to scrub it from his lips. His mother was still alive, on those transports, with any luck, he’ll feel her slipping away, and then the only thing they would have to hunt down, would be Luke, but Kylo knew it wouldn’t be a problem, as soon as Rey saw as he did, she would understand, and they would strike his uncle down together, and bring about a new order and peace to the galaxy. He looked back to Rey, his eyes hardening slightly, he had to be strong now, he had to show her that there was more than this, the pleasure that came with using the force, the power they could unlock together. Even with Snoke gone, he could feel her, occupying that same part in his head and he could feel himself inside of her too. Whatever Snoke had done, intentional or not, they were bound together now. 

His hand raised, his clothes ripped and burned, revealing spots of pale skin, some bloodied, some bruised or singed. “Take it, Rey… We can do this, together.” He hated how pleadingly it came out, but he was, slowly, on the inside, he was realising that the thought of having to go back to being alone again, it was haunting. A piece of him had been missing for so long, he thought perhaps killing Solo would close it, perhaps it was supposed to have been Snoke. No one could have foreseen that it was the Scavenger in front of him. “Let go of them, be with me.”

Rey breathed sharply, her heart was in her throat, beating so hard and fast she thought she might choke. Her whole body was buzzing, raw power, with the leftover hatred she had felt for Snoke, still lingered inside of her, she felt powerful, perhaps truly for the first time in her life, and yet, she could still feel Ben. He was there with her, not just physically but together in the force, like their very cores were clashing together in a symphonic harmony of emotion and power. His need rang true in his voice and head, he needed her, and she needed him. This wasn’t something she wanted to argue, but her friends were dying. “Please…” She whispered again softly, looking at his hand, she wanted to take it, like she had on Ahch-To. “Don’t do this.” 

Her hand trembled as she raised it slowly, her heart slowing now into deep thuds, perhaps Ben felt this too, as she went to summon the saber from his belt, it stopped midair, vibrating as she felt the pull behind it. Ben was reaching out, trying to call it back, the saber locked between them as she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. She wanted to save him, but she couldn’t abandon her friends, not when they needed her. The next few moments happened so quickly that neither force-sensitive could comprehend what was happening in real time. The saber cracked, the kyber crystal shattering as a powerful burst of energy sent the two flying, both hitting the wall as whatever energy hadn’t been spent in the duel was drained. 

At the same time, the Supremacy was suddenly cut in two, shock waves pulsed through the decks as the rebellion ship cut through the massive  Dreadnought. Emergency sirens were sounded throughout the ship as troopers and officers scrambled to shuttles, the airlocks could only hold for so long before they started to fail section by section. The spike in panic and fear trembled through the dark side as Kylo stirred, blinking slowly as he sat up, panting hard as he looked around, seeing Rey still passed out, but in his mind he could feel her stirring too. As quickly as he could, he focused on her, trying to compress her back into her own head, keeping her from reaching a level of consciousness as he had done to her once before, seemingly forever in the forest of Takodana. 

Troopers arrived in the throne room, all of them looking nervously around at the decimated guards, and the pieces of Snoke that littered the room. “Prepare my shuttle. Tell Hux to meet me aboard my ship.” Kylo hissed angrily, the troopers too afraid to question anything else as they ran to make the preparations. Kylo looked around the room, pushing his hair back from his face as he snarled to himself. He gathered Anakin’s saber, tucking them away before he moved to Rey. There was no gentleness now as he slung her over his shoulder, storming out of the room without another spared glance to his former master, nor the last of the rebellion fleet that were slowly making their way to Crait. They had no supplies, no ‘friends’ willing to help them. He would have to be careful about his next move, he was injured, and he wasn’t about to let Hux take the opportunity to assume power and control over the situation. Perhaps the Knights of Ren were finally going to be able to fulfill their purpose.

Besides, he was now the Supreme Leader, and he had an apprentice to train. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter! Please let me know your thoughts, I will be trying to update as regularly as I can, the one good think about isolation is that it is an excellent motivator!


End file.
